


【切丸】来日方长

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【切丸】来日方长

*私设鼓手切原 x 主唱丸井，其他私设一大堆  
*日常欺负海带  
*大范围ooc

坐落在音乐学院大门正旁边的酒吧，据说背后的老板是个神龙见首不见尾的商科生，还没毕业就和朋友盘下了这家地段极好的店面。重新整修了一番之后全然没有了之前意乱情迷的暧昧气氛，甚至还正对着街道开了一个有整面墙那么大的木框窗户，一眼就能看到里面那个简易的小舞台。白天气氛实在正经的可以，附近的大学生甚至教授都喜欢在午后来这里坐坐，喝点记不住名字的酒，伴着悠扬的钢琴声，就这么一下午，好像连时间的流逝都缓慢了下来。

但真正让这家店出名的是夜晚的演出。晚上九点准时响起的第一声贝斯混着台下人们的尖叫声预示着演出的开始。这个叫“Rikkai”的乐队是在两年前临时组建的，按照代理店长的说法是——店面刚整修完毕，没有多余的资金请专业乐队来驻场，天时地利差个人和，索性在旁边的音乐学院里贴了张招聘启事，凑齐了这么个半吊子乐队。

作曲专业的仁王雅治本来是抱着“这么有趣的事情怎么能少了我”的心态去面了个试。也不知道那个月黑风高的晚上到底被幕后老板灌了什么迷魂汤，第二天回到学院就大肆宣扬这个新开的酒吧是怎样的人杰地灵龙盘虎踞，当天晚上就拉着同专业的室友丸井文太去报了道。不知道是因为夜晚的灯光太昏暗，还是彼时正准备期末作品的丸井已经累到神志不清，总之，在所谓的商科院校友兼未来上司展现了一个几近完美的笑容后，他浑浑噩噩的掏出手机给自己学贝斯的竹马桑原发了一封江湖救急的邮件——当然名义上是帮助竹马找到一份稳定的兼职。

五音不全的仁王主动请缨当了键盘手，还在状况外的桑原拎着贝斯，和完全不知道发生了什么就带着吉他来了的柳生面面相觑，丸井艰难的在脑子里把自己学过的乐器过了一遍发现除了吃饭自己好像啥都不太擅长，于是勉勉强强决定当个主唱——

但是还差一个鼓手，很关键。

一直静静的在旁边擦着玻璃杯的眯眯眼调酒师柳莲二环视了一圈，在心里给自己暗暗打了个call“你看关键时候还是得靠军师我”后，深藏功与名的开口：

“我有个学弟，学架子鼓的。”

“什么时候能来报道？”带着黑色帽子的代理店长一脸严肃的问。

柳不动声色的笑了笑，作为老板亲自登门拜访聘请来的调酒师，他在这间酒吧有着不亚于店长的地位。尤其是这种时候，架子要足，气场要稳，要让所有人意识到他柳莲二在关键时候是大家可以信赖的、崇拜的、敬仰的对象——

“这个不必操心，我推荐的人自然各方面都非常靠谱。”

说完，柳对着众人露出了一个“一切皆在我掌握之中“的自信笑容，心里只恨此时没有一副眼镜可以用来摆一个更酷炫的姿势。

然后第二天这个“各方面都很靠谱”的人迟到了整整俩小时。

切原赤也满头大汗跑到酒吧的时候场面有些微妙，柳一脸失望的看了看他就把头转开了，斜侧方坐着的几个发色不一的人——没看错的话应该是面露同情没错，然后就是他正前方黑着脸抱着臂面色不善的人。

“太松懈了！！”

？？？

这谁？穿着是正经的西装三件套没错，可是酒吧里为什么要穿西装? ……啊——！我知道了——

切原赤也喊出了他生平最后悔的几句话之一:

“柳前辈你们这里的保镖好凶啊——！”

……

——有的人活着，他已经死了。

那之后被揍了个爽的切原深深感受到了什么叫“家族情，队友爱”。他是不服气的，想当初他切原也是个横行乡里欺占一方的小扛把子，学架子鼓的性格哪里安静的下来，从小到大一路都是他揍别人哪有被揍的道理？！反抗的旗帜在心中大幅度的挥舞着，按耐不住心中那股子闷火的切原怒气冲冲的和真田顶撞了那么几个回合，奈何没有丝毫意外地被揍的一次比一次惨。

切原选手把求助的目光投向了拉他入泥潭的柳莲二，柳小幅度的对他摇了摇头转开了视线；切原选手又看向了正在调音的良心前辈桑原，面相老实的男生一脸慌乱的装没看见。

切原选手很绝望。

“啊，这就是我们新来的鼓手吗？”

切原选手燃起了新的希望！

这个声音好温柔！切原转过头往声源处望了过去，我天，长得比声音还温柔！浑身上下都散发着光芒！切原本能的朝正笑得温柔的幸村扑了过去：“前辈！！真田前辈他威胁我！”

“哦？他怎么威胁你了?”

“他说我下次要是再迟到就背着负重扫厕所”

美人脸上笑的越发温柔，缓慢的掠过正朝他哭诉的切原，于众目睽睽中走到小冰柜里拿出了一瓶酒，在手上掂量了一下，对着切原歪了歪脑袋：

“他那不叫威胁。”说完猛地把酒瓶往吧台上砸去，巨大的声响之后，美人拿着剩下的半个瓶子，残留的红色液体顺着他的手流了下来，整个画面诡异而狰狞。

美人斜着眼看了一眼已经完全僵住的切原，晃了晃破碎的酒瓶，笑着说：“这才叫威胁。”

说完留下了一句“赤也记得一会儿打扫干净，要加油练习哦~”就轻飘飘的走了。

……

——你们绝对是黑社会吧嘤嘤嘤，切原咬着不存在的手帕缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖。

“唉……给你吃蛋糕，其实大家都是好人。”丸井满脸担忧的拍了拍切原的肩膀。

——丸井前辈！！！！你真是我的天使！！！

“吃完了就帮我把厕所扫了吧。”

——为什么都欺负我，可是丸井前辈还是天使嘤嘤嘤！

切原赤也一边感动的想着，一边咬下了涂满芥末的蛋糕。

成功的把小狮子调教成小白兔后，真田发现这个东拼西凑起来的乐队正经演奏起来意外的相性不错。本来都是有功底的人，一首曲子稍微合奏几遍就能顺利过掉。正式在夜场登台演出之后也收获了不错的反响，幸村表示非常满意，大手一挥就用第一个季度挣的钱给整个乐队换了装备。

然后丸井就不是很开心。虽然他是只有在唱歌没错，可是大家都换了最新的乐器唯独自己啥都没有还是让人心里有些吃味。他闷闷不乐的嚼着泡泡糖坐在台下看着台上那几个兴奋的试着新乐器的几个人，想着实在不行给换个话筒也好啊，怎么能啥都没有呢。

“丸井前辈，丸井前辈！你看我的新底鼓超酷的！纯黑的诶——！”

丸井托着腮吹了个泡泡没搭理他。

切原看丸井面色不太好，从台上蹬蹬蹬跑下来，一屁股坐在丸井边上，“丸井前辈，我跟你说我那面新鼓真的超酷。”

——这小子故意的吧。

丸井忍着头顶的青筋，尽量和气的说：“本天才听到了。”

“果然幸村前辈最宠我了！”

“哈——？？”这下丸井可就有些忍不了了，谁不知道他丸井是被女粉丝们誉为“Rikkai吉祥物”的啊？！给你换个鼓还真给我嘚瑟上了是吧——？！有本事你去跟幸村抢东西吃试试？？有本事你把泡泡糖粘仁王背上试试？？不被揍到半身不遂本天才就跟你姓！

“赤也，本天才觉得需要给你好好科普一下。主唱才是一个乐队的核心。”

“才不是！鼓手才是呢！丸井前辈一点都不懂！”

“哈——？哪一次不是将就本天才起的调子演奏的啊！”

“那丸井前辈还不是得跟着我给的节奏来！”

“不管怎样本天才才是这个乐队最重要的人！”

“丸井前辈明明是年纪最大的都不知道要爱护年纪最小的我吗！”

“哈——? 切原赤也你居然敢说我年纪大？？！！”

仁王斜靠着他的琴，饶有兴趣的看着台下的两个人争得脸红脖子粗。一旁的柳生推了推眼镜问他：“仁王君都不去调解一下吗，切原君眼睛都红了。”

“文太头发还是红的呢。”仁王看着自己的室友难得吃瘪的样子，笑的十分愉悦：“我现在只恨手边没有瓜子。”

——那之后吵得不可开交的两个人当然是被忍无可忍的真田罚去扫厕所了。

切原赤也当天发热的头脑在扫厕所的时候慢慢冷静了下来。他想，丸井前辈在家里是年纪最大的，还有两个弟弟，肯定一直是扮演着照顾别人的角色。而在这个乐队里作为主唱也是每次演出最辛苦的一个，常常一晚上下来嗓子累的话都说不出。并且偏偏在他们这个小团体里也是年纪最长的一个。身为大哥哥却不得不屈服在真田前辈和幸村前辈的淫威（？）之下，偶尔还要被仁王前辈捉弄一番，丸井前辈心里得有多委屈啊！他内心一定也渴望着得到大家的宠爱和关怀吧！可是之前不懂事的自己还当着众人的面无情地揭穿了丸井前辈心里的酸楚和痛苦——天哪身为后辈的自己虽然集万千宠爱于一身也不能这样欺负丸井前辈啊！

后悔不已的切原在厕所抱着头满脸懊恼。

——既然这样！就让身为后辈的我来给丸井前辈带来关怀和温暖吧！

丸井文太最近觉得有点慌。自那天和切原吵过架之后，切原对他的态度突然殷勤了起来。他自然不知道切原在厕所里经历了怎样一番天人交战纠结挣扎，本来还准备和切原冷战几天给后辈长个教训，却生生在后辈过分奇怪的行为中败下阵来。具体行为包括但不限于——演出之后递给丸井一杯温度正好的润喉茶，排练的时候在丸井的座位上放上他最爱吃的蛋糕，轮到丸井收拾店面的时候主动要求帮忙并承担大部分的体力劳动，甚至在丸井状态不好的时候替他耐心的向其他人解释。丸井觉得，要不是切原和他不是一个专业，怕不是连学院的作业都能给他一并承包了。

他有些困惑的把这些情况给仁王讲了讲，后者一副高深莫测的表情盯着丸井看了半天，说：“赤也那小子不会在追你吧。”

这句话被恰好路过两人身边的真田听了个全，真田手一抖，端着的高脚杯在地上摔了个粉碎。

——自家的傻儿子终于长大了吗。

丸井表示这位先生你这个复杂但是欣慰的眼神我一点都看不懂。

真田弦一郎，神龙见首不见尾的店长——的好朋友，自幸村把整个酒吧托付给他的那一天起，就尽职尽责的做好每一天的工作。大事小事都要亲自过问不说，就连演出之后乐队的后勤都一并包揽了起来。业绩自然是蒸蒸日上没错，但是每天望着乐队那几个人在台上“搔首弄姿”的样子和身侧吧台里柳莲二那副挂着浅笑的禁欲模样，以及女生们疯狂尖叫买酒的气派还是很难让他说服自己开的不是个牛郎店。

但最让他操心的还是这个牛郎，啊不是，乐队里的小王牌——切原赤也。

虽然自打第一次见到切原起，真田就恍惚意识到自己怕是要年纪轻轻活成老妈子的模样了，但是真的和切原相处起来才发现——老妈子都不太够，老干妈可能才是他的真实写照。

真田弦一郎最近一件为傻儿子操心的事情是，怎样不动声色的帮切原追到丸井。在他看来，以切原那个双商加上丸井过度避繁就简的粗神经，这事儿天荒地老都不一定能成。而这个时候，就需要老父亲轻巧的推波助澜一把。

正巧赶上丸井过生日，众人在结束营业之后关起门给丸井置办了个生日party。蛋糕是切原做的，为此他还专门跑去蛋糕店学了一天艺。当时听到切原请假理由的真田甚感宽慰的点了点头，拍了拍小伙子的肩膀，语重心长的嘱咐务必要做用心一些。切原推着那个写着歪歪斜斜“生日快乐”字样的蛋糕出来时丸井开心的不得了，柳不知道从哪弄出个寿星的小帽子别在丸井头上，仁王眼疾手快拿着手机对着丸井就是一通咔擦的操作。

丸井感动的不得了，眼瞧着小泪花在眼睛里打转，幸村搂着他的肩膀，笑着说：“丸井快许愿。”丸井笑嘻嘻闭着眼睛数秒，重新睁开眼后吹灭了蜡烛，紧接着就被桑原沾着奶油往脸上划拉了一道。

这一下可就收不住了，纷纷抓着奶油就往别人脸上扔。切原一边心疼的喊着“诶我做了超久啊你们都不尝尝吗？！”一边被糊一脸。到底是个孩子心性，也不管自己辛苦做了蛋糕好几个小时，抓着奶油就开始乱跑。一番折腾下来众人脸上都或多或少沾了不少，当然，借切原十个胆子他也不敢往幸村或者真田脸上糊；最后还是丸井小心翼翼的给幸村脸上来了一道，幸村也没啥意见，笑了笑转头就把蛋糕整个拍到了真田脸上。

老父亲真的很委屈，擦了擦脸看到还在坟头蹦迪的傻儿子就气不打一处来。

“赤也，你就没什么话要对丸井说吗。”

真田这句话一出，现场霎时一片安静。这段时间以来众人慢慢也习惯了切原对丸井过分的上心，纷纷默认了他在追求丸井的事实，就连丸井都快要说服自己这个头脑简单的后辈大概是真的对他存了些暧昧的心思。但切原从不说明，只默默的照顾丸井，时不时还送上一个不符合他年龄设定的温暖微笑，让丸井心里莫名觉得有些憋得慌。

听真田这么一说，丸井没来由的心里有些紧张。

切原睁着大眼睛环视了一圈，每个人眼睛里都闪着鼓励和支持的光芒。他顿时福至心灵——原来我的心思早就被大家发现了吗！

既然事情到了这个地步，也没什么好藏着掖着得了，他拿了一块餐布走近丸井，众人自动给他们让出了一块空地。切原举着餐布温柔的帮丸井擦了擦脸上的奶油，认真的深情让丸井忍不住脸红心跳。比切原矮一点的个头让丸井不得不略微抬头，彼此的眼神里闪烁着的执着光亮让气氛变得暧昧旖旎了起来。切原低下头温柔的注视着丸井，从前那个尚且有些幼稚的男孩如今也变的稳重起来，他深呼吸了一次，缓慢而坚定的说：

“丸井前辈，我想——”

要说了要说了要说了！！真田站在后面不自觉的把手抚上心脏的位置，他一手带出来的孩子啊，终于要迈出人生至关重要的一步了。

“——我想当你的哥哥！”

…………

？？？？

——神TM哥哥啊！真田一口老血哽在喉头上上不去下下不来，你怎么不说你想当他爸爸啊？！

可怜真田弦一郎，年纪轻轻就被后辈熬成了一副看破红尘的沧桑模样。他转过头看了看已经有些呆滞的众人，气急攻心拿起身边一杯掺了冰的水就往胃里灌。

“呃……弦一郎，那是我刚配好的柳汁。”

那之后在厕所里吐了个痛快。

——老父亲助攻的路道阻且长。

那天夜晚以丸井笑着揉了揉切原的脑袋说“好啊”结束。虽然事情的发展和众人理想中的场景有些脱轨，但是丸井意外的没有表现出任何情绪。一丁点，都没有。被揉了脑袋的切原十分开心，更加卖力的充当起“好哥哥”的角色来，恨不得二十四小时跟在丸井身边，生怕他累着饿着；但是他最近发现，丸井前辈好像变得有点不一样。

从前每次照顾丸井前辈后都会得到一声爽朗的“谢谢”，现在不仅不说感谢的话了，反而会被指使去做更多的事情。虽然切原也蛮心甘情愿的，但还是有些想不通。并且现在的肢体接触意外的变得有些多，时不时要帮忙揉个肩膀按个腿什么的，甚至有那么几次丸井直接就睡在了切原的腿上，弄得后辈一时有些手足无措。

切原把这理解成丸井式的任性。

看破不说破的仁王坐在吧台前侧身看着正抱着切原的手臂一副走不动路样子的丸井，对一如既往擦着酒杯的柳笑了笑：“想不到文太反而挺上道的啊。”

果不其然下一秒切原就无奈的叹了口气把丸井背了起来，当然他没看到丸井在他背后有些狡黠的笑。

周末被一个电话叫出来的切原此刻正拎着大包小包艰难的跟在丸井身后，据说是圣诞节要送给大家的礼物。虽然切原有点想不明白为什么自己会觉得陪丸井逛街理所应当，但是已经习惯了惟命是从的相处模式还是让他决定把脑子里想不明白的事统统一键删除。

反正这之后一定会被奖励亲手做的蛋糕，还能去丸井前辈家玩新出的游戏，不亏。

丸井背着手哼着歌走在前面，不用去看他都知道后辈此时此刻那副任劳任怨的天真模样。

——这小子真的不知道自己那副好欺负的傻气样子有多讨人喜欢吗。

——啊啊，赤也想不明白也没关系，反正来日方长。

END.


End file.
